SolMiRe - MIDI to MP3 Online Converter
SolMiRe - MIDI to MP3 Online Converter is a free to use online midi file converter that houses 24 Soundfonts that anyone can use to convert any midi file to a HD mp3. It has been around since 2008, and to this day, counts up how many midis people have been converting using their website. Using the Online Converter Any midi file can be put through the converter by clicking on "Choose file". However, a midi file can be dragged on to the "No file chosen" to choose a midi file too. Sadly, .rmi midi files cannot be converted; in order to convert a .rmi file, a midi editing tool, such as Anvil Studio can be used to save the .rmi as a .mid file instead. Choosing a soundfont effects how the converted midi file will sound; the default soundfont is SGM V2.01, but that can be changed to a different one listed on the website. However, some soundfonts, such as the Super Mario 64 soundfont are is out of tune, and Final Fantasy 7 will make unsupported instruments silent. The midi file tempo and tonality can be changed too, but this is best left alone. The quality can also be altered. By default, the midi file will be converted in Stereo and in 128 Kbps. It can be increased to 320Kbps, or compressed to 64Kbps. Effects can be added to a midi file. These are: * Reverb - Makes the mp3 midi file echo, as though it is being played in a Cathedral * Chrous - Distorts the mp3 midi * Echo - Adds an echo * Reverse - Converts the midi, and then reverses the mp3 A genre tag can be added. However, this is only useful if you've ticked the "Add to Midi Database" below. Next, choose between either having 30 seconds of a midi file, or the whole midi file. By default, 30 seconds is selected. Also, please be aware that any midi file that is shorter than 30 seconds will end up being converted as silence. The box next to "Add to Midi Database" will be already ticked. This sends the midi file's metadata to SolMiRe. If you chose to keep it ticked, read the website's Terms of Service first. If you are unsure, it is best to untick this box before converting a midi file. Clicking on the "Upload and Convert!" button will then start the conversion. Higher quality, full length midi files will take longer to convert. Once conversion is finished, the mp3 file will appear at the top of the website. It can be downloaded by clicking on "Download Your Mp3". After an hour has passed, SoMiRe deletes the converted file from their website. Available Soundfonts SGM V2.01 - The default soundfont selected PersonalCopy 5.1d PersonalCopy Lite - Seems almost no different than PersonalCopy 5.1d EAWPats - A soundfont that recreates Gravis Ultrasound's soundcard Unison Chorium Titanic 200 GM MagicSF 2 32MbGMStereo A 340 Cadenza Fluid R3 GeneralUser 1.43 Merlin Vienna 3 Xioad Saphyr 2000 Reality Jurgen Final Fantasy 7 - Note: This soundfont makes unsupported instruments silent Arachno 1.0 Timbers of Heaven 3.4 Super Mario 64 - Do NOT use this soundfont! All instruments sound out of tune. Compifont Omega GMGS2 Links https://solmire.com/midi-to-mp3 https://solmire.com/soundfonts.php - This page allows people to test the soundfonts out on sample midis. Category:Midi Websites